The Black Angel
by Bittersweet Dream
Summary: Even at age five,Harry knew his parents loved his brother,Matthew, The Boy who lived, more. But he wasn't going to take it anymore. Leaving his family, he disappears for twelve years until he's found. His parent's better watch out,The Black Angel is back.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: 'ello, Luvs. I'm very sorry for taking so long to update. I and my wonderful new Beta are looking over all my stories and making changes. This is the new edited first Chapter of The Black Angel. **_

_**Also this Fanfic was edited by Inyx Dawn, my new Beta. Please look up her profile and check out her wonderful stories. **_

_**I will have more as soon as Inyx finishes editing. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own or am making money off Harry Potter.**_

_**_The Black Angel_**_

**Prologue**

Harry always knew that his parents loved his brother Matthew more than him, but when his uncle, Albus, proclaimed Matthew the Boy-Who-Lived, it only made things worse.

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, however, knew better. They knew with absolute certainty that Harry was actually the wizarding world's savior. They had scrutinized the boy's every movement, watching how Harry's magic would react in certain situations, how it would serve to protect both him and Matthew whenever one of them was in danger. Unfortunately, everyone else thought it was Matthew's doing.

As time went by, Harry's life only got worse. The two older men were forced to watch as the boy's pain continued to grow, caused by the two people who were supposed to love him the most. So, when the day Harry went missing, they couldn't find it in themselves to be surprised. No, they only worried for the child and prayed that he'd find happiness.

_**_The Beginning_**_

Today was Harry's and Matthew's birthday, and today they would be turning five years old. In only six years they would be on their way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to learn magic, and Harry was beside himself with excitement. He'd always been fascinated with his own magic and what it could do. He couldn't wait to expand his knowledge. Now, however, was not the time to do so.

Harry observed, gloomily, that once again nobody even glanced over at him. Only his two godfathers noticed him. The boy had to smile at them; they always greeted him first and tried to spend as much time with Harry as possible. But even they had to play with Matthew. Harry didn't begrudge them for that, though, because he knew that they were trying their hardest to give him the attention they believed he deserved. And Harry loved them for that.

His parents, on the other hand, were the exact opposite. Their entire world revolved around Matthew, and Harry found that he was rarely, if ever, included in their adoration. At one point, Harry used to feel inadequate and felt that perhaps it was something he had done. But even at such a young age, the boy knew he couldn't have done anything that would have made him deserve their treatment.

But today, Harry decided, was the last straw. The majority of his family had always excluded him, neglected him, and even abused him, but this was enough. Harry absolutely refused to spend another day taking their belittlement, playing the docile boy. He had never disobeyed, lied, or cheated, and he had always protected and loved Matthew. But it was never good enough; he was always punished for something. Whether he did it or not came of no consequence to Lily and James Potter.

Harry was so tired; tired of his parents not caring about him, not loving him. He wanted so much to be strong and to not have to worry about what he said or did. Harry wanted freedom. So while his parents were practically fawning over Matthew, Harry walked into the dense forest and disappeared, barely aware of a pair of amber eyes gazing sadly at his retreating back.

Remus watched his favorite godson leave the party, knowing with utter certainty that Harry was not coming back. The lycanthrope looked over at Sirius and knew that he had noticed too. The man was grinning at the determined gleam in his friend's eyes, and they both nodded to each other before excusing themselves and walking into the woods.

They were silent for a moment, and only the natural sounds of the forest provided any noise. Both were worried for the boy; proud, yes, but worried. It seemed like they were always worried when it came to Harry.

"He's gone for good this time, you know," Sirius' rough baritone cut through the silence.

It wasn't a question but Remus answered anyway. "Yeah, I know, and I don't blame him," he quietly replied with a small sigh.

Sirius closed his gray eyes briefly, his fingers lightly ghosting over his temples. "With the way they've been treating him, I'm not surprised he left. Personally, I don't know why he even stayed this long."

"He's only five years old!" The tawny haired man suddenly cried out.

The animagi smiled sadly. "Yeah, but you know Harry. He can take care of himself, five years old or not. Besides, his age matters little when it comes to his maturity level. Sometimes I forget how young he is, he acts like a young adult."

Remus nodded and sighed again. "We should probably get back to the party. We'll never find him in this," he voiced, gesturing slightly at the forest.

Sirius hooked arms with his best friend and they headed back, their minds occupied with the safety of the boy whom they loved with everything they had.

It wouldn't be until much later that Lily and James Potter would notice their other son's absence. And it would be months before anyone made even a slight connection to his disappearance and three other children's. But nevertheless, the search for Harry Potter – twin and brother to the famous Matthew Potter – had begun.

AN: Please Review.


	2. AN PLEASE READ URGENT!

Dear Readers, I am Very sorry to say that at the moment all of my stories that I haven't finished are on temporary hiatus. I will eventually finish them but I have lost a lot of interest in them . Also since I wrote them I have matured somewhat in my writing. I have also lost interest in Draco/Harry and I'm doing a lot more Crossover that I will post. At the moment my family is going through some really rough personal problems and I was in an accident not so long ago, So things will be slow, But I will try my hardest to start posting again. For those that I'm Beta for, I'm am very sorry that I haven't sent you anything, but I will be sending you all a email as soon as a can, I hope that you can all forgive me. Thank you.

P.S I have some challenges that I will post later, But if you want to know them right now, email or message me.

Dami an Akemi Sinlayr


End file.
